


New Toys In Town

by RebelStoryTeller



Category: Doc McStuffins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelStoryTeller/pseuds/RebelStoryTeller
Summary: Some new toys have moved into Doc's old friend Carlos's house with their kids. Doc and Donny can't wait to meet the new girls and the rest of their toys





	New Toys In Town

**It was a beautiful clear night, a year and six months to the day that Carlos and Crash Zero had moved away when an extra large moving van quietly pulled into the driveway beside a large family camper,the driver turned off the engine, quietly opened the driver side door and quietly shut it heading over to the camper where he opened the door and slipped in heading straight for the sleeping arrangements.**  
  
 **Early the next morning which was a Saturday, Donny McStuffins noticed the camper and moving van in the drive way where his friend Carlos had once lived .**  
  
 **After an hour of being outside, Donny noticed a Camper and extra large moving van and went running into the kitchen of his house saying “** There-There’s a moving van and a camper in Carlos’s old driveway! I wanna go meet the new boys and make friends!”  
  
 **Hearing how excited her son was,Doctor McStuffins puts her coffee cup down and shakes her head explaining** ‘Not a good idea Donny, they might be in the camper sleeping, it looks like they’ve driven a long way. It takes a lot out of people to pack up a house and move to a new city,town and neighborhood. What say we give them time to wake up,especially with children. Lets just give them time to get some well deserved rest before we go knocking on their door.’ **Reluctantly but deep down Donny knew his mom was right and replied** “Alright, I’ll let the sleep until noon before going over and introducing myself to the boys of the family. I’m gonna go outside and play.’ **Turning on his heel and nearly slamming into Doc he says** "There’s a new family moving in next door but no one’s come out of the camper yet! I wanna know if there’s boys in the family! But mom says we have to wait until at least after lunch before we go introducing ourselves. In the mean time I’m gonna go play with Luca.’ **  
  
Absolutely baffled, Doc simply called out** 'I’ll be outside in the Clinic!’ **and headed outside directly to her clinic where she flipped the sign saying** "The Doc Is In”, **opened the door,stepped in and sat Lambie,Stuffy and Chilly on the floor bringing them to life with her Stethoscope saying** 'Hi guys, there’s a new family moving in to Carlos’s old house but no one’s come out of the camper yet so I don’t know if the family has all boys or boys and girls. Maybe they’ll have toys we can get to know! So Hallie who’s our first patient of the day?’ **Picking up the Clipboard Chart Hallie said** “Chilly you’re–’  
  
 **Suddenly a knocking interrupted Hallie as Doc quickly said** "Toys go stuffed! I’ll see who’s at the door! **’** **Ensuring all toys had gone stuffed, Doc headed to the door and opened it expecting to see either Emmy,Alma or one of Donny’s friends only to find no one but yet hearing an English Accented voice say** 'Might you be Doc McStuffins, Doctor to Stuffed Animals and Toys?’ **Looking around Doc replied** 'Who-who’s there?’ Hearing a voice come from what appeared to be no where replying 'Back up and look down, we’re not that hard to spot.’  
  
 **Still confused Doc backed up into her clinic and looked down and said** 'Oh hello, I didn’t see you down there, yes I’m Doc McStuffins, Doctor to Stuffed Animals and Toys, what can I do for you?’ **Hiking his friend a little higher on his back, the Panda said** 'My friend Jamie here’s seam got snagged on her kid’s bed frame and unfortunately it’s ripped, we heard from a rabbit named Pickles you fix stuffed animals and toys. Unfortunately for us our kids are busy unpacking and setting up their rooms and don’t currently have much time to devote to sewing us up without being admonished by their dad for slacking off during moving day.’  
  
 **Confused as to how the new toys came alive Doc asked** 'How did you come alive and move about without being seen by anyone?’ **Heaving a sigh the Scottish Black Faced Sheep named Jamie replied** 'Ach, t'was easy peasy lemon squeasy! Joey, Guinevere and Sierra's dad is never home, their mom worked out of the converted guest house and her granny and grampy were always watching tv so they never noticed when we come alive. It was a challenge in the early days of having both sets of grandparents in the house but ever since Joey’s parents decided that their parents would be better off in Nursing Homes, it was even easier until Mr.Roberts got a promotion in his job that moved us here. Now can we just cut the chit chat and get on with the check up minus the song and dance? We have exactly a half hour to get me patched up and back to Guinevere’s bedroom. Now can we dispense with the malarkey and get going? We don’t mean to be abrupt or curt or rude but our girls will be going to bed really early tonight as Joey has hockey try outs tomorrow, Guinevere has her Equestrian Team Tryouts and Sierra has Gymnastics Try outs tomorrow and they all need their rest. So are we gonna do this here or inside where prying eyes can’t see us?’  
  
 **Stepping back and opening the door, Doc said** 'Oh my gosh, I’m sorry please come in and meet my gang. Oh wait I have to give the all clear first!’ **Allowing the new toys to enter her clinic until they were all in and the door shut, she sounded the all clear saying** "Guys it’s alright you can come unstuffed.’ S **tretching her legs, Lambie was the first to notice the strange coloring on Jamie saying in a whisper to Doc** 'Doc, I hate to say this but there’s something very wrong with that Lambie! Their kid must not take very good care of them if they’re THAT dirty! Unless toy stores are selling rather dirty dolls to unsuspecting children! Maybe they have something wrong with them and it’s catchy, like plush darkening-itis’  
  
 **Lifting her head Jamie said** "I heard that! Joey takes very good care of me and there’s nothing wrong with me. Have you never seen a black and white sheep before? My kind of sheep is called Scottish Black face Sheep! I’m NOT from any department store’s toy department. Out of all of us Edward here’s the oldest at one hundred and five, survived three major shipwrecks and has seen his kids through the great depression, world war one, world war two, desert storm and has been left at the mall numerous times but his kids parents have been smart enough to sew a patch on the inside of his vest with his current child’s name and address so he could be mailed back to them. I see you have WiFi internet but yet you never use it, get on the computer,use a search engine and type in Scottish Black face Sheep you’ll be surprised that we have black bodies but white wool. My kind is very rare as I was not bought from a store, I’m 87 years old and was made during a time when the world was in a depression and money was extremely tight in my family. Joey’s great gran-gran made me for her grandma during the great depression,I’m made from an old black mourning dress that was worn when great great great gran-gran passed away, my fleece is made out of pure white cotton baby stockings, Joey’s grandma had me until she gave birth to Joey’s mother who had me until she gave birth to Joey,Sierra and Guinevere. I would be your counter part from Scotland. Edward here is made from an old tan boys velvet suit,a good chunk of us except Blizzard over there are hand made during the great depression. Now can you PLEASE fix my seam before I loose anymore stuffing?’ **Heading towards the back of the Clinic Doc said** "Of course, follow me to the Check Up Room and we’ll get you fixed up.’ **Turning her head Jamie said** 'Shadow you still got that container of my stuffing? Good, bring it on back and let’s get to re-stuffing me like before Joey finds me missing and gets upset.’  
  
 **Picking Jamie up off of Edward’s back, Doc carefully laid her out on the examining table and says** 'I don’t have your kind of stuffing so I’m not sure how I can fix you. Did anyone pick up your stuffing as it fell?’ **Pointing in the direction of the black panther Jamie said** "Ask Shadow over there, he has an entire airtight container of my stuffing. Please be careful, my stuffing is very old and irreplaceable.’  
  
 **Donning gloves and taking the container of stuffing from Shadow the panther, Doc opened the lid and began plucking out big balls of stuffing until the container was empty and Jamie was back to being full and firm and tied the two loose ends of her seam shut saying** "I have never seen stuffing like yours before, what’s it made out of?’ **Stretching Jamie replied** 'Goose down and Cotton, it was the stuffing to an old throw pillow great gran-gran’s shih tzu tore apart many many years ago. Not that she minded, the throw pillow was ugly by any standards.’ **Noticing the time on Edward’s pocket watch, Jamie said** 'Well I hate to drop in and run, but we have to drop in and run before Joey,Guinevere and Sierra come looking for us.’  
  
 **Hearing another knock at the Clinic door, all toys minus Jamie and her friends went stuffed with Lambie saying in a panic** "Psst, go stuffed.’ **Causing Edward to say** "Why whatever for? This won’t be the first time the girls have seen us alive and it won’t be the last. No need to go stuffed around our girls. If you’re not going to open the door, I will. It’s considered bad manners to keep one waiting.’ **Heading to the door, Edward opened it up to find Guinevere on the other side saying** "Guinevere,do come in dear child and meet the doctor and her crew. That would be Nurse Hallie, the white lamb is Lambie, the panicking snowman is Chilly, the blue Dragon is Stuffy, Sir Kirby, Squeakers, Surfer Girl, Keko, Daisy and the toy ballerina’s name is Bella, there’s Charlie Monster and Globo the Space Alien. Everyone, these are our ladies Joey with the ponytail, Guinevere with the caramel hair and Sierra with the red hair and aster colored hair bow.’ **Stepping inside Joey,Guinevere and Sierra who shut the door behind her said** "Hello, we just moved here and got panicky when I couldn’t find Edward,Jamie and the others. None of our toys can be replaced as they’re not store bought toys.’  
  
 **Unable to quell her curiosity, Doc finally said** 'Jamie stated that only one of your toys was store bought and the rest are irreplaceable and that Edward is one hundred and five years old and she's eighty seven years old. But if they didn’t come from a toy store, then where did they come from?’ **Heaving a sigh, Sierra says** 'Most of our toys are what are called heirloom toys, Edward is really the very first teddy bear to be given to a child before Theodore Roosevelt named them. He was given to my great great gran gran when she was sick in bed with the flu, then when she was sick in bed with chicken pox my great great great grandad gave her Panda to keep her company on the road to recovery, when she was struck down with the measles he gave her Shadow the black panther with a heart of gold and fur as soft as the softest baby blanket, then when she was nervous about moving from Scotland to America, he gave her Molly who was thought to have rested two and a half miles down on the bottom of the North Atlantic Ocean, our great great gran didn’t have enough time to go back and get her so she was thought to have been left in her cabin on the bed but her Nurse gathered everyone up and carefully arranged us in a hamper that she gave to Melody–great great gran when she finally found the family on the Carpathia. Right now Molly’s wondering where everyone went and we’ve gotta get back before my dad blows that blasted air horn again.’   
  
**Shortly after saying air horn, Sierra, Guinevere and Joey’s dad let loose an ear splitting scream from the air horn attached to his bull horn followed by** 'SIERRA, GUINEVERE AND JOSEPHINA ROBERTSON YOU GET BACK TO THE HOUSE RIGHT THIS INSTANT! NO ONE GAVE YOU THREE PERMISSION TO LEAVE THE PROPERTY! YOU HAVE T-MINUS THIRTY FIVE SECONDS TO GET BACK HERE AND EXPLAIN IN CLEAR CONCISE WORDS WHY YOU LEFT WITHOUT PERMISSION!’   
  
**Heaving heavy sighs Sierra said** "We have to go before he goes ballistic and starts thinking the worst case scenario he can think of. Maybe just maybe when we're all moved in, a new school researched,vetted and scouted out and sees us enrolled, we'll be able to come play and get to know you and your toys better. Just not right now, the last thing we all need is for my dad to make a fool of himself like he did in the last city we lived in.’ **Sierra hears the warning sound and says** "We'd better be going before he has a nervous break down and gets mom angry enough to smack him senseless’ **Looking out the window, Guinevere replied with a giggle** "Looks like we don’t have to go anywhere! Mom’s telling dad where to stick the bull horn and his insanely tight schedule. I think everyone had better go stuffed, adults at three o'clock and closing. Your folks and mine closing in rather quickly.’ **Doc answers the door just as her knocked saying** 'Hi mom, what’s up?’ 

**Spying the three girls inside the clinic, Doctor McStuffins says** 'Well I was going to ask you if you had seen Guinevere,Sierra and Joey Robertson but it looks like you've met our new neighbors.’ **Squeezing out from between his dad and Joey’s mom Donny said** 'Do you have any brothers _MY_ age I can play with?’ **Staring in disbelief at the little boy Guinevere simply replied** "No sorry, our brother Ethan went to his rest a few months ago. He was very very sick with Leukemia.’ **Disappointed in the lack of boys in the new family, Donny headed towards the house to get ready for his soccer game as Guinevere’s mother said** 'Why don’t you girls stay here and get to know Doc, the unpacking can wait. You’ve all unpacked and set up your rooms with the exceptions of your beds, but you’ve been working since five this morning. As for YOU Mister! You’ve been sitting down all day doing nothing but grating my nerves, it’s time for YOU to get some work done! Let’s go buster! I’ll see you girls at around supper time alright?!’ **Sensing this would be the perfect opportunity to get to know her new neighbors even better Doc said** 'Would it be alright if we had a sleep out? That way I can get to know Sierra,Joey and Gu-Gu’ **Cocking her eye brow Guinevere simply said** 'Gu-in-eve-re Guinevere wife of King Arthur who had feelings for Sir Lancelot.’ **Glancing at Mr.McStuffins,then at the Roberts, Doctor McStuffins said** 'If it's alright with you Andrea, then it's fine with us. They can camp out here in the back yard.' **Suddenly realizing her old tent was no good, Doc said** "I don't have a tent to sleep in! My old tent was thrown out because it was ripped and patched too many times.' **Piping up Joey simply said** "No problem there, we have our own brand new tent that we bought for our classes end of year camp out. It's big enough to sleep six people when not fully extended, when fully extended it comfortably sleeps twelve. Who put it where? Do you remember Guin?' **Rubbing her temples Guinever snapped her fingers and said** 'Of course now I remember! Mom put it in the garage on the shelf closest to the ground so we could get it when we wanted it. I'll go get it and our sleeping bags.' **Heading off towards her new house, Guinvere went off to the garage to get the tent that she slung over her shoulder, then headed into the camper to grab their rolled up sleeping bags,pillows and over night bags filled with their night clothes and Joey's Medic Alert Necklace and card listing her food allergies then off of her bed she grabbed Molly and headed back outside,through the gate and into Doc's yard saying** 'Joey you missing something off your neck? Something that never leaves your neck? Something that could save your life in an emergency?' **Instinctively reaching up and touching her neck, Joey suddenly realized she had forgotten her Medic Alert Necklace and says** 'My Medic Alert Necklace! I must've forgotten to put it back on when I got dressed after my shower this morning! Thanks Guin! I see you found Molly under those blankets we slept under.' **Handing her sister her Medic Alert Necklace, Guinvere said** 'Before you loose it, put it on your neck where it belongs! Yeah she was on my side of the bed. Here's the tent, our sleeping bags,pillows and over night bags. Oh and this is for you Doctor McStuffins, it's a list of Joey's food allergies and medications she's on right now. **'**


End file.
